


Inked

by Jakathine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, Multi, Tattoos, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post:<br/>http://howardstxrk.tumblr.com/post/89796668584</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

It had started off completely by accident.

Tony, Bucky, and Steve were sitting around the kitchen island enjoying a nice breakfast when Clint walked in and ungraciously chugged directly from the milk jug. Clint just as loudly placed the jug back into the fridge and wiped at his mouth with the edge of his shirt collar before he noticed something on  Tony’s left wrist.

“What’s that?” Clint asked, pointing a finger.

Tony glared at Clint, “Nothing for you to be concerned about.”

Clint rolled his eyes and walked off, his eyes not straying far from whatever it was he had spotted. Bucky and Steve made no comment but did trade a look of question between one another as they finished up eating. The silence in the kitchen grew until Tony finally let out a huff.

“Ok, fine.” Tony said, rolling his left shirt sleeve up to reveal the rolled script which circled his wrist.

There, in glorious script, were two words written in Latin but were too extravagant for either of them to decipher before Tony slipped the sleeve back down over it.

“Decent.” Bucky noted, jabbing his fork in Tony’s direction, “That your only one?”

“No.” Tony replied, “Nothing to add, Capsicle?”

“Actually, no.” Steve answered honestly, “Bucky and I had planned to go later this week and test out to see if we could actually be able to get tattoos. Super serum and all we don’t know if our healing rate is too quick for it.”

Tony gave Steve an odd look but then broke out into a large grin, “Let me take you to the tattoo artist I went to. High quality and pretty private. All I gotta do is make a phonecall for an appointment.”

Bucky returned Tony’s grin, “That sounds great. Friday, then?”

Steve nodded, excitement and only a tad of apprehension bolstering him to smile wider, “Sounds like a plan.”

“Okey-dokey then. I’ll go call right quick. JARVIS, where’d I put my phone?” Tony asked up to the system.

“It’s lying on your bedstand, Sir.” JARVIS reported.

“Good.” Tony left to go to his room, leaving the two others sitting there in bemusement.

“You serious about it, Steve?” Bucky inquired.

“Yep.” Steve confirmed, picking up their now empty plates and washing them off in the sink.

About two week later Steve and Bucky wore three-fourth shirts to show off their new tats. Steve, on his left arm, now bore a myriad of twirling intricate loops broken only by a large clock with crooked hands located close to his elbow and even sported a simplistic star design on the top of his hand. Tony had had them temporarily fly out of country for that small detail as the States were still hard-headed about letting people tattoo their hands. The next surprise for the rest of the team when they noticed the designs were the red, white, and blue stars and stripes going up the sides of Steve’s neck and looped back to wrap around the top of his spine. All the other pieces of the tattoos had been black-inked save for those stars and stripes, and caused more than one passerby to whip their head around for a second glance at.

Bucky’s designs turned out more daring, with his right arm sleeve having soft black roses with jutting thorns and a clock with a design similar to Steve’s but with which had a scroll housing the word “Timeless”.  His left arm’s patterns were decisively more complex to create as what appeared to be flesh really was not. Tony programmed a image filter to slide of the bionic arm to make it appear as if human skin and took it upon himself to add in pixel by pixel designs of tattoos that Bucky had noticed in the shop and admired. The result had been breathtaking.

Spread upon his imaged-crafted arm were tight knit knots and two main circular patterns that could be mistaken for engine combines, but were in reality part of the whole design, which upon further inspection came to make the formation of a large mechanical owl. The engine combine design revealed to be the owl’s large eyes and seemed to look for any danger lurking nearby with a steely gaze.

Not to be outdone Tony decided to reveal the rest of his tattoos. The entirety of his left arm had continuing designs of flowers and papers, with a clock nestled in the crook of his elbow and which he joked was his way of “cutting time in half” since the clock evenly split when his arm was folded. Surrounding it was mechanics of all sorts and made to be in the appearance of bionic nerves and muscle. Bucky admired the skill of the ink depth and layering, for all was in black and white yet still each cord design and metal sheath was recognizable.

Clint was smug to have noticed them but the shit-eating grin disappeared when Tony motioned to his other arm and pulled back the sleeve to show it off. Like his left, the right arm was completely sleeved in tattoos, but they were far softer, with an old Native American chieftain’s face taking up the majority of the space and flowers and trees surrounding him. The group was unsure what inspired the Chieftain design but thought better than to ask.

“So, despite the serum the tat’s stay?” Natasha asked.

“Yup. Since we heal fast the recovery rate on them was quick, but once it’s in our skin deep enough it’s good for a little while. It’ll probably fade over the years though, kinda like ink on paper.” Steve admitted.

“Until then, we’re gonna enjoy ‘em.” Bucky finished, flexing his flesh arm and watching the owl image swirl lightly on his left arm’s image.

Tony grinned deviously, “So where do you two think you’ll get your next ones?”

Steve’s lip curled up in a smirk, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll get your name plastered on my ass.”

Bucky swung an arm around Steve’s shoulders, “Only if you get mine on the other cheek!”

Steve pushed Bucky off and joined both he and Tony in a fit of giggles that eventually dissolved the three of them into a cuddle pile on the couch to watch a movie.


End file.
